shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Rena D. Stryder
Edit At Your Own Risk If You're Not Me Or Don't If You Haven't Been Given Permission. Rena D. Stryder is a pirate captain of the crew Ghost Wake Pirates. She was once a Marine who had started from the rank of 'Seaman Recruit' to the prestigious position of 'Marine Captain'. She had joined the Marines at the age of 17 because she believed they were the way to change the world, having no prior knowledge of the many atrocities, questionable, and horrible actions of the Marines' higher ups, the World Government, and the Celestial Dragons. Before all this, she had trained for 10 years when she had first figured out what path she'd wanted to take in the world. She felt amazing at having achieved so much at such a young age until her illusion of righteousness of the Marines shattered. Rena then discovered that all the organizations and those she had looked up to when she had been a mere child and when she had been a lower ranked Marine had done more than enough to cause a lot of the hatred and violence that currently filled the world. When she'd discovered this during several missions, she was of a mind to abandon the Marines and become those she'd once fought with all her strength, only, unlike many of the pirates she'd fought and captured or killed, she would try to be as morally righteous as she once thought the governmental organizations to be. She, as a Marine captain, journeyed to Water 7 to commission a smaller than average special "Marine" ship. Once done, Rena left the Grand Line under the pretense of doing a series of special missions while in actuality, she was gathering a small but strong crew to gather at the entrance of the Grand Line, the Twin Cape. Her dream has remained the same, but now Rena would try and accomplish it on the other side come hell or high water. Appearance Rena is noted to have round, shining blue eyes which, to most who saw her in battle, swore they glowed, and a small mouth. She has long and wavy light brown hair which she'd grown out after she'd left the Marines for good. Before Joining the Marines When Rena was a child, she used to have a short wavy pixie-cut style. She wore a grey hooded sweater, thick black cotton pants, and black laced winter boots due to the weather of her home village in North Blue. During the Marines As Rena was forced into the lowest possible position aside from the 'Chore Boy' rank, she was stuck wearing the traditional Marine uniform of a white Marine hat, a white shirt with the Marine decoration on the back, blue pants, and black shoes. When her superiors officially recognized her strength while during the battle against some pirates near the entrance to Reverse Mountain, they decided to promote her to Seaman Apprentice, then First Class Seaman, then finally, Petty Officer where she changed her uniform to fit her style better. These clothes she wore were what she stuck with throughout the rest of her time in the Marines aside from the Marine Hat. She wore, from Petty Officer to the rank of Captain, the Marine hat, a black dress shirt, a white zip up vest with black lining, black pants, and white boots. She kept her light brown hair in a pixie-cut style. After the Marines When she ultimately left the Marines, she changed most of her uniform but she kept some elements of her old set of clothing. She let her light brown hair grow out and styled it to be long and wavy. She burned her Marine hat and replaced it with a blue beret, kept her white zip up vest and white boots, wore a knee length black circle skirt and a white waist cape, and acquired black finger-less gloves. She donned a crimson red cloak for the duration of the time it took for her to find a loyal crew so as to remain anonymous to the Marines. Personality Rena has, over the course of her short life, been noted to have been very familial towards everyone she's met barring those who've slighted her, yet because of her warm personality, only the pirates she's fought have done so by attacking and killing her fellow crew mates during the time she'd been a Marine. She, though remaining warm and sisterly towards most people, is said to be serious yet only subtly so during meetings and battles. However, when she is angered to a point, she'll destroy an object of no importance but when she is enraged to the point of no return, she'll act out in violence until she is able to calm down. To enrage Rena, there is little one could do besides killing her friends and family and destroying her home at Shinsetsu Village. Rena wishes to turn the world on its head, by ridding it of the darkness which she once believed to be the pirates of the world. Though she did hate pirates, she did admire the legendary Whitebeard and Straw Hat pirate crews who were known by many to be vicious and unforgiving yet by others as kind, helpful, and funny which she strove to be in order to achieve her dream. She does not support the piracy that is common throughout the world yet when she discovered the truth of the world's governmental organizations and leaders, she just could not stand by them and so left to join the side she'd once fought with a vengeance. Abilities and Powers Physical Abilities Once she figured out her dream for the world at a young age, she trained hard to be able to achieve that dream. She has immense strength due to her training as a child and subsequent training and fighting in the Marines and is able to crush various stones and metals into dust. Her power is evident as seen when she's able to end fights faster than one would normally be able to. Rena's endurance, stamina, and durability is great, but her speed is greater, allowing her to take hits that would mortally wound and even potentially kill, yet her speed allows her to avoid most attacks and therefore the risk of her being killed is lowered. Her frequent but short journeys into the forest that is south of her home back when she was a child allowed her to fight snow leopards, wolves, bears, and deer. This increased her strength and ability to last in a fight while simultaneously increasing her speed, agility, and reflexive action. Her warm, sisterly personality is interlinked with her endurance as she had nearly died on one, long journey into the forest where she trained but by trying to stay positive, she managed to push through and stumbled upon a devil fruit which, upon consuming, graced her with not only its effects, but also allowed her to train her agility, flexibility, and graceful movements far more easily than she had been previously able. Fighting Style Rena is very used to hand to hand combat as she had no access to any type of weapon as a child and therefore trained to the point of blood with her palms and fists. Rena is able to increase her already destructive power with her devil fruit but she opts for speed more than power which allows her to strike her enemies while also avoiding their attacks. When she opts to go for strength over speed, she tends to ground herself into one position, however, this is usually just the pre-cursor to ending a fight. When she feels there is no other choice, she opts for instinctive battle over thought out tactics meaning she only fully lets loose in a battle when she feels trapped. She once had fought with no honour against pirates but upon the discovery of the dark side of the world powers, she lowered her shield against her enemies in the Marines and would then do everything within her power to attack whenever she could. Miscellaneous Skills and Weaknesses Rena doesn't have many skills other than fighting but she isn't a moron, she has skill in navigation due to the Marine training she went through and cooking but her weaknesses are that while she is very strong, she tends to go for speed over strength and by her priorities, a strong attack may be enough to knock her down temporarily during a battle which has the potential to lead to disaster if it were not for her durability, endurance, and stamina. One minor advantage that Rena has over some opponents are that they underestimate her due to her being a woman and so they often are open enough for an attack strong enough to knock them back hard if not an outright knock out. History (I've yet to really write anything so this will be blank, until then, the history is the summary at the beginning) Miscellaneous Facts and Trivia * Due to her being a woman, the Marine officer who recruited her looked down upon her with disdain and constantly mocked her despite her overwhelming strength and even when he should have promoted her to a higher rank later, he did it one rank at a time. However Rena's strength put her on a pedestal for her other fellow marines and with her personality, she became known as "Sister" throughout the Marines. __FORCETOC__ Category:Marine Category:Marines Category:Marine Captain Category:Former Marine Category:Pirate Category:Ghost Wake Pirates Category:Pirate Captain Category:Characters Category:North Blue Characters Category:Ossyria Category:Female Category:Will of D. Category:Human Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit User